


Ocean Dreaming

by YumeArashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Depression, M/M, Mer-men, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Suicidal Thoughts, near-drowning, neireid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, the young man comes down to the sea, telling it his woes.  He never expected the sea to answer him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Dreaming

* * *

 

            Sitting down at the water’s edge, the young man sighed as he let the storm-high surf swirl and pull at his feet.  He loved the sea, he always had, and now watching the water was about the only thing that brought him happiness anymore.  After college, he’d been unable to find the work he’d wanted, taking a series of increasingly demeaning jobs to get by.  His friends had faded one by one, and his shy, quiet temperament had ensured that he made no new ones.  Even his cold, uncaring family had moved away, neither they nor he bothering to keep in touch.  He’d tried hard to think positively, telling himself that he’d find better jobs or that he’d make new friends someday, but now he was tired.  Tired of a life where nothing made him smile, tired of trying to find a reason to hold on, and tired of pretending that it mattered whether he did or not.  Stretching out his arms to the beloved ocean, he whispered, “Take me…”

            He hadn’t expected the sea to oblige.

            The nereid watched from the rocky outcropping just off shore.  He’d been watching the man for many days now, since he’d first come across this secluded little beach in his travels.  At first he’d been annoyed at the presence of a human at an otherwise-unspoiled stretch of coast, but the boy had knelt at the water’s edge, cupping his hands in the ocean as if in supplication, and the sea creature’s curiosity had been caught.  He’d stayed to watch as the young man daily came down to the beach, telling his woes to the water, finding solace in the sea but growing ever more heartsick at his empty life.

            When he begged for the ocean to take him, the nereid made his decision.

*****

            He had just enough time to stare in disbelief at the sudden, huge wave bearing down on him, and panic, drawing breath.  The water bore down on him, knocking him flat, and drew him inexorably to the sea.  Though he clawed at the sand, seeking purchase, it melted away beneath his fingers, and the rocks merely tore at his skin.  Another wave washed over him and he was pulled into the roiling surf, tumbled over and over until he didn’t know which way was up.  He fought blindly, occasionally breaking the surface long enough for a panicked gasp of air, but the sea was far stronger than he was.  He began to realize that he truly might drown, and the knowledge brought a fresh surge of adrenaline to his limbs.

            As if to mock his fierce struggle to regain the land, another wave slammed him back up against the beach, knocking the wind out of him.  Dazed, he had only enough time for a faint breath before the sea pulled him back with cruel gentleness.  He tried to panic again, to bring strength to his burning, aching limbs, but they only moved weakly in exhaustion, and he felt himself drifting down past the violent surf into deeper water.  Giving himself up for lost, he let out his last breath with a sigh, and let the water in.

            It didn’t burn the way he’d thought it would, and his lungs didn’t react with the expected furious coughing.  He decided he must be further gone than he’d thought, and really, this was surprisingly peaceful way to die.  The water drifted through the remains of his surf-shredded clothes, gentle and caressing now, and he was shocked to feel his body respond with the first stirrings of arousal.

            It had to be some sort of bizarre physiological response to his nearing death, he thought frantically, maybe a hallucination?  The water’s touch was becoming impossibly purposeful, and he whimpered as he felt himself fully harden in response.  The last scraps of his clothing were drifting to the sea floor now as the invisible touch slipped between his legs, firmly opening them.  He whimpered in weak protest as he was spread open, helpless to the intimate touch, a flash of panic unable to stir his spent limbs to struggle.  He cried out softly at the first slender penetration, his voice sounding strange through the water. 

            But then the light touch curled against something inside him that made him shiver in pleasure, his last thoughts of protest vanishing with a soft moan.  His unseen seducer seemed pleased at this, an inaudible chuckle vibrating through the water.  The liquid touch grew firmer, more solid, a warm presence behind him and a feeling almost like human hands on his hips.  He was too far gone to try to turn and see his lover though, shuddering as the invasion grew deep and rhythmic.

            His moans were rewarded by the other, soft lips on his neck and a solid body between his legs.  There were definitely hands on him now, teasing his chest and reaching down to wrap firmly around his weeping arousal, an equal hardness penetrating him fully now.

            He had barely enough time for a last whimper before he was undone, crying out his pleasure, a wet heat spreading inside him that had nothing to do with seawater.  Released by his lover, his drifted peacefully to the sea floor, feeling completely leaden in his exhaustion.

            A soft laugh reached him, deep and gentle, and powerful arms lifted him and cradled him against a muscular chest.  He blinked tiredly, meeting eyes as blue-green as the sea, and was greeted with a warm smile.  A strong hand rested on his hip for a moment before running purposefully down the outside of his leg, and in the wake of that touch he felt his limbs shift and merge, becoming something entirely different, completing his transformation.

            He returned the smile.


End file.
